Highschool Mania
by kitcatpadewac
Summary: Please note, this IS an all FF crossover! Highschool: sex, drugs, and work all from Squall Leonheart's POV. Contains graphic sexual content, and some swearing. Please R&R n tell me what yu think!


**Heey guys! Can I first off appologise for not being back in a while. Dearly ran out of inspiration, which brings me to my next piece! This story was inspired by Selphie800, everyone, get over to her page and read her stories, you won't regret it, I promise! Lol.**

What I've basically done here, is Highschool from Squall Leonhearts POV. I have tried to keep it as realistic as possible, and some of the events were inspired by stuff that's happened, or I've witnessed in my life to add to the realism.  
>It's a cross over, but I just put it in FF8, but there's characters from FF9 and FF10 in here as well!<p>

**Please note: I hate writing about sex! Its actually impossible! Especially when you're a girl, trying to do it from a boy's POV (this is where my partner comes in handy heheh!) Can I also point out, that where I come from, the majority of my class had slept with each other by the time they were 16. Dunno what it was like in other parts of the UK like, but thus has inspired my storyline! If anyone wants to make a better job of those sex scenes, please, be my guest! (PM me!) Enjoy ;-)**

**Copyright: I do not own FF8/9/10 and never will. :(**

* * *

><p>Lindblum Academy lay on the outskirts of Lindblum. The summer holidays had brought it's self to an end, and with it the beginning of a new term. Walking down the long courtyard with a confident spring in my step, I spied my group of friends, chatting casually on the long stone steps leading up into the academy it's self.<p>

"Squall, my man!" A rather scrawny boy grinned at me as I approached. His blonde hair was shaped into a neat quiff, and I couldn't help admiring his facial tattoo for the millionth time: a black lightening bolt down the side of his cheek.

"Zell, how's it going?" I asked, taking a seat beside them. Zell Dintcht was famous for his tantrums, back chatting and generally shit attitude. He didn't half make you laugh sometimes though.

"We were just speaking about getting a boner in class." Barret filled me in. Barret Wallace was by far the largest guy in school, and the most intimidating by a mile. His body was made up of pure muscle. He had dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes and a dark personality to match. This was one guy that was not to be reckoned with.

"I got a boner in class once." Irvine Kinneas piped up. His long brown hair was brushed back into a pony tail, and his face always bore a cheeky grin. Quite the womaniser. His brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm every time he spoke.

"What did you do?" Barret asked, in his usual gruff voice.

"It was right before our world history presentation, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Zell snickered.

"What could I do? I punched myself in the nuts. Not the result I was expecting." He grimaced, sucking air in through his teeth, while the rest of us rolled around in fits of hysterics.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" A boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes approached us. He furrowed his brow in confusion as to what everyone was laughing at.

"Yeah, it's quarter to." I answered in between large gulps of air.

"Cheers." He smiled, walking on.

"What have we got first thing?" Irvine asked, scrambling in his bag for his timetable.

"Standard Magic." Barret answered. "We'd better make a move."

Picking up my bag, I followed my friends inside.

"Ooh, hot dogs for lunch!" Zell rubbed his hands together in anticipation at the thought, while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"I swear to god, Zell, all you think about is your stomach.""Among other things, sweetheart." He winked at Tifa Lockheart as she walked past.

Tifa was on our football team, and she was a damned good player too, although half the jackasses wouldn't admit to it. She was well known for her amazingly massive breasts despite the fact that she was rather petite, and her poker straight long black hair and dark brown eyes added to the allure of many boys. She gave him the finger and walked on.

"She so wants me." Zell grinned.

"Been there, done that, got her t-shirt, kept it in my closet." Irvine stated casually, ignoring the jaw-dropped stare from Zell. "Meh, it was alright." He added with a hand gesture.

We turned the corridor and joined the large group of rowdy students, all waiting for the lecturer to appear.

"Hey, Squall." A tall curvy girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes bounded up to me.

"Hey, Rinoa." I smiled at her.

"Erm, I can't remember if Laguna said I was working tonight or not?" She began twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Yeah, I think you are. We have a booking at six so it will probably be about half five you start."

"Okay." She smiled. "What time are you heading in?"

"Straight after practice. The tables need to be set." I told her.

"Well I'll just head over with you, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Oh, I think that's Ms Martka." I pointed, spying an older stout woman trying to make her way through the students.

"Right, I'll meet you in the gym after practice, 'kay?" She verified, rejoining her group of friends.

"Dude, you are so in there." Zell nudged me.

I shook my head. Unlikely.

Taking my usual seat next to Zell, I watched in amazement as the small room quickly filled up and everyone sat in their usual seats.

"Good morning class, and welcome to a new term here at Zaner-Balamb. I do welcome you all back and hope that you enjoyed your holidays." Ms Martka began, in her shrill voice.

I was sure that woman was going deaf. Her voice seemed to get louder and louder every time she spoke.

"Now-" The old woman was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry I'm late." A very tall muscular boy entered the room. He ran his hands through his blonde and slightly red hair and a smirk played on his lips. You could tell by looking in his emerald green eyes that he wasn't sorry at all. He was enjoying the attention.

"Seifer Almasy!" Ms Martka shouted, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses. "You were late for my class all of last term, and bare in mind that if you make a habit of it this time, I shall be warming a seat for you in detention. IS THAT CLEAR?"

He blinked at her, the smirk widening. Placing his hands on his hips in a cheeky manner, he simply replied "Is that a threat, or a promise?"

The woman placed her hands on her wooden desk and leaned in closer to him. "It's a demand." She smiled wickedly. "Now take your seat."

The class laughed as Seifer sat down next to a tiny black haired girl.

"That didn't even make sense." Zell whispered to me. A little too loud.

"Is there something you would like to share, boy?" Ms Martka glared at him.

I gulped uncomfortably, dreading the answer that would, in seconds, come out Zell's mouth.

"Well I was just telling Squall here, how rubbish your mother was last night." He admired his nails and plastered a mischievous smile on his face.

"ZELL DINTCHT!" The teacher screamed, her face turning bright red.

"That is disgusting, Chicken-Wuss." Seifer turned and glared at him.

"Almost disgusting as your mum the night before!" Zell fired back.

The class laughed, and I watched in amusement at Seifer's face turning red in fury.

"BOOM!" Zell slammed his hands down on his desk. "You got OWNED, brah!"

"PRINCIPLES OFFICE! NOW!" Ms Martka growled.

In one swift movement Zell left the room. What an awesome way to start off senior year.

Much to my own surprise, Zell was not in the second class, psycho-analogy, which was still as boring as it always was, and the bell for break could not of rang sooner.

Sitting on the wall beside the bike shed, I lit up a cigarrette, taking in a long draw.

"Can I borrow a light?" The tiny black haired girl that Seifer had sat beside in first period, asked, in a shy voice.

I pulled the lighter out of my pocket and handed it to her, watching carefully as she lit up. Her long dark hair was fastened with a clip, but stray strands blew about her face in the mild breeze. Her chocolate eyes glistened, and her brow furrowed with concentration.

"You're Squall Leonheart, right?" She asked, handing me back my lighter. "Your family owns the Laguna Retreat?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm starting work there tonight." She smiled.

"Oh, you must be Garnet, right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, Dad mentioned training up a newbie."

She giggled.

"Have you worked in catering before?"

"No. This is my first time."

"You'll probably be in the kitchen with Rin and Cid. Don't let those two scare you." I laughed.

She smiled before Tifa called her over.

"I'd better go. But I'll see you tonight?"

"See ya." I stubbed out my cigarette and headed back inside.

The cafeteria was near empty when I walked in. I picked up a bottle of water and paid for it, shoving the loose change into my jeans pocket.

"Oh hey, Squall!" A perky voice squeaked. I looked up, adjusting my schoolbag. An enthusiastic blonde was waving wildly at me from an empty table.

"Hey, Rikku." I mumbled, sitting down opposite her. "I never seen you in class."

"I had the dentist." She groaned, rolling an apple around the table. "How's football going?"

"It's alright I suppose." I eyed the apple and watched as it rolled back and forth. "You eating that?" I picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"Well, not now I'm not." She frowned. Her swirly green Al-Bhed eyes glaring at me. "Listen." She leaned in close. "Are you busy tonight?" She whispered.

"I'm working until nine." I replied, chewing the apple hungrily. "Why?"

"I was kinda thinking of maybe coming round tonight?" She grinned nervously.

My face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds cool. I was just thinking it was a long time overdue."

She frowned at me.

"What?" I chuckled. "I'm irresistible." I stated proudly.

"You're good, Squall." She stood up and picked up her bag. "But you're not that good."

I followed her out into the corridor and we walked to the next class.

"Well, I must be doing something right, cause you keep coming back for more."

She let out a half hearted laugh, and I raised my eyes at her.

"Okay fine." She mumbled. "I'll let you have that one."

"Booya." I exclaimed, chucking the apple into a nearby bucket.

Alchemy dragged on, and halfway through, much to my delight and the delight of others, the class was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was the principle. Miss Xu was middle aged. Her hazel hair was pinned back into a neat bun, and her black pencil skirt hugged her slender figure. Her grey eyes were warm and she gave off a sultry look.

"Good afternoon and sorry for interrupting. But I just thought I'd let you know, that this term, Defence Skills is cancelled for all seniors." She began.

There was a few cheers, mainly from the girls.

Miss Xu held up her hand to silence the class. "However." She cleared her throat. "It will be replaced by social dancing, instead."

The cheers turned to loud groans and chatter soon broke out between the students.

"The first lesson will commence today and Mr Auron will be taking your first class. Also, this year the school has decided to go with a unity theme." She explained. "Therefore as of tomorrow, all students are required to wear a school uniform. These can be collected from Marcus in registry. Black and gold for seniors and navy and gold for juniors and sophomores. Our new guidance councillor, Blank Feral has started this term and can be found in the east block building in room E15. If you have any queries or worries, please do not hesitate to speak to him, as he is a highly qualified professional. Now, I think that is all. Thank you for your time, students." She smiled kindly and walked out.

Zell sneaked in behind her and found an empty seat at the back.

"Dude, where were you?" Barret whispered.

"I had things I needed to do." He smirked.

After lunch, we all made our way to the gym.

"Listen up, folks. I'll be taking your class for social dancing, so first things first I'm gonna go through a few ground rules. The first being no speaking when I'm speaking. The second, no answering back, third, doing as I damn well say, and so on and so forth. Now. I want you all to line up from tallest to shortest."

We all stood there gawping at the man. His hair was grey with age and his usual pair of sunglasses was perched at the end of his crooked nose. He taught our class last year for Defence Skills, showing us how to properly defend ourselves did the opertunity arise. I never had him down as a dancer.

"Move!" He bellowed.

Almost immediately, we did as we were told.

"God, some of you aren't half tall." He spoke to himself. "Right. I'm gonna pair you up." "Barret and Quistis, Wakka and Lulu, Seifer and Paine, Vincent and Yuna, Irvine and Tifa, Gippal and Aeris, Tidus and Yuffie, Squall and Rinoa, Cloud and Selphie, Zell and Garnet and Zidane, that leaves you with Amira. Okay, here we go!"

"Hey." Rinoa patted me on the shoulder. "What rotten luck, eh?" She giggled.

"Why's that?"

"I can't dance."

"Ah. Quite ironic. The head cheerleader can't dance?" I mocked.

She laughed. "Don't tell anyone. Or I'll have to kill you!" She pushed me playfully.

"Oh, you reckon you could beat me?"

"No problem."

"Take you partners boys, one hand on their waist and the other gently clutching theirs." The teacher began inspecting the couples, correcting their poses.

"Barret, that is my hand your holding. Not a dead corpse!" Quistis scolded him, grabbing it firmly.

"Trust me to end up _her_!" Barret muttered to me.

Rinoa giggled. "She's a pussycat, really."

I thought it would be amazing if I was the best dancer there, and I would make everyone stop and stare at how good I could move. Well. They stared alright. But for the wrong reasons. I couldn't of been shittier, if i had tried. My co-ordination was diabolical and my timing was hours out of synch with the music. I felt sorry for Rinoa. But she just smiled and carried on. I cast an envious look at Zell, who moved gracefully around without a single error. He poked his tongue out at Seifer and made rude gestures to him when the teacher wasn't looking.

"That won't impress him." Rinoa stated.

I looked away from Zell back to her, with a confused look.

"The new girl, Garnet? That's Seifer's girlfriend." She explained.

My heart sank a little when she told me that. Garnet was very pretty and so graceful.

"I thought she just moved here?"

"Yes, but her and Seifer dated for ages when she was living in Alexandria. Apparently they met on a night out and were inseparable ever since."

"Rinoa, how do you know these things?"

She smiled coyly. "She's a cheerleader. It's my job. Ouch!"

"Shit, sorry!"

"Language, Leonheart!" I felt a hand scuff my head from behind.

Rinoa laughed, as we once again started over the dance for what felt like the hundredth time.

To say I was relieved to get to football practice was an understatement. I donned our black and white t-shirt and white shorts and headed back into the gym. Rinoa had her girls there on the opposite side stretching and doing warm ups.

Tidus Skyler was the captain of our team. A somewhat cocky boy, but with a good heart. His floppy dark blonde hair always fell in his eyes, and he was constantly brushing it away with his hands. From the rumours that were circling the school, he had already bedded the majority of the cheerleaders. Rinoa included, and he seemed to take pride in it.

"One of these days, that reputation of yours is gonna bite you in your butt!" His best friend Wakka O'Brien was constantly telling him. Wakka was a good laugh. Slightly tubby with red hair (the fringe gelled into an upward quiff) and light brown eyes, he wasn't much of a looker. But being on the football team and being best mates with Tidus meant that the popularity came easy to him. Also on the team was Zidane Tribal, (womaniser), Tifa Lockheart (BIG boobs!), Cloud Strife (gets on with things) and Gippal Boone (Rikku's "boyfriend").

"I think we need to focus on defence this year." Tidus told us, as we jogged on the spot. "We can't lose concentration out there. Every second counts!"

"That's pretty hard when we've got a bunch of scantily clad women running around us!" Zidane expressed his anguish.

"Just think, after the game they will be fully naked balancing on your balls." Tidus laughed and the rest followed suite.

"You're disgusting!" Tifa scowled, crossing her arms.

"Lighten up. You'll be on your back with-"

She raised a hand to cut him off. "I'm here to play football. Not discuss your non-existent sex life. Can we get on?"

In the exercises we did I dribbled the balls around the cones with ease. I spied a quick glance over at the cheerleaders and smiled. Garnet had tied her long hair back. Her vest crept up above her navel as she danced about. Her legs looked especially skinny and tiny in her baggy shorts.

"Concentrate!" Tidus yelled.

"Sorry." I mumbled, passing the ball to Cloud, who panicked and kicked it with such force it smacked into Tidus, causing him to topple over. I stifled my laughter as the girls giggled and everyone else roared, tears streaming down their face.

"Okay. Let's halt it for today." Tidus grumbled, picking himself up.

It was strangely soothing having a shower. There was a bit of commotion after Wakka dropped the soap and dared Zidane to pick it up. Without realising Cloud stood on it and went crashing down, trying desperately in vain to grab a hold of Wakka's butt cheeks so he didn't hit the ground with a thud. I couldn't laugh hard enough.

"Hey, you ready?" Rinoa smiled at me, as I walked out of the changing rooms. Like me, she had changed into her work uniform. Black blouse and black trousers. My red piny was in my bag, however Rinoa was wearing hers.

"I hope it's not too busy tonight." She confessed. "The last thing I need is Cid loosing the rag again. She blew the smoke from her cigarette into the warm autumn air, and I followed suite.

The Laguna Retreat was a ten minute walk from the academy. My dad, Laguna, had purchased it many years ago and I had been working there since I was thirteen and it first opened. Four whole years. Rinoa was pretty much the same. Her parents had gone bankrupt shortly after they moved to Lindblum, and worked four jobs between them to try and keep on top.

"Oh, I collected your uniform for you." She smiled, pulling out a package from her bag.

"Cheers." I replied, cramming it into my already bulging school bag.

"So what did you think of the alchemy homework. Pretty simple, eh?"

"Yeah, I was surprised. Just filing out the table she gave us."

"Hey, maybe we could work on it together? It's a pretty large list and if the two of us crack on, it will be finished in no time!" She asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not?"

The restaurant was pretty much dead when we arrived.

"Hey, Son." My dad smiled as we walked in. "There's not a lot to do just now. The table doesn't arrive until six, and it will only take ten minutes to set it up."

"How many are we expecting?" Rinoa asked, hanging up her jacket and bag and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Just the four." He turned to me. "You can handle that, can't you?"

I nodded, fastening my piny in a knot around my hips.

"I'll go check if they need any help in the kitchen." Rinoa vanished through the swinging doors.

I walked down into the dining area and a smile crossed my lips. My dad had put so much effort into this place. Four booths lay on the left, with their wooden tables and dark brown leather sofas. There was a vase and a candle placed neatly in the middle of the crisp white tablecloths and a silver salt and pepper shaker on the right. The rest was surrounded in dark brown wooden tables and chairs, spiralling in a circle around the large room. A glass chandelier hung in the middle of the roof, casting a warm, cosy glow around the place. The light reflected off the cream walls, where small glass lights were secured on in a pattern around the place. I walked towards the waiter station where the menus and sauces were kept neatly underneath and picked up four napkins. The cutlery was already laid out on the table, and I folded the napkins and positioned them correctly.

"So listen, this girl that's starting here tonight." My dad crept up on me.

"What about her?" I asked casually, admiring my handiwork.

"Can you show her the ropes? I'm a little worried that putting her in the kitchen with Cid and Rin will scare her." Laguna sighed, shaking his head.

I chuckled, and for some reason my heart jumped slightly.

"And go easy on her. She's new to Lindblum."

"When am I ever nasty to people?" I expressed the mock hurt in my tone.

Laguna laughed and squeezed my shoulder.

I jumped when I heard a huge bang coming from the kitchen. We glanced over at the same time to see Rinoa rush out, looking slightly red faced.

"God damn it! They're at it again!" Laguna stormed past and barged into the kitchen.

I didn't quite catch what was said, but knew the gist of it.

"I-I.." Rinoa stuttered. She cleared her throat.

"Fag?" I suggested, and she nodded in agreement quickly.

Of course Laguna didn't approve of my smoking, but he could hardly say much, as he was the same at my age.

"Four years I've put up with their fighting, and I still can't get over how red faced they leave me sometimes!" Rinoa sighed.

Cid and Rin were very intimidating. Cid was about the same age as my dad and was the head chef. Things had to be done his way. He was very stubborn and quick to fly off the handle. Rin was fiery tempered also. In his early twenties, but he was a cocky shit none the less. He too was head chef, and between them to it was more than just food that was brewed up in that kitchen. It was their tempers and arguments also.

Garnet arrived at six o'clock on the dot and I showed her the basics. Laguna decided it best for everyone if he helped in the kitchen for the time being, leaving Rinoa and myself to train up Garnet. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail and her extra small black shirt was like a tent on her tiny frame. She was rather shy, but picked up the gist of it quickly.

"Right, I'm off." Cid announced, hanging up his apron, grabbing his belongings and slamming the door.

"Good riddance!" Rin called from the kitchen.

"Ai, ai ai!" Rinoa sighed, slumping up towards the kitchen.

It was pretty quiet, and after the table left Laguna decided to close up. He sat down at the till with a notepad and pen and began totalling up the earning while Garnet and I cleared the remaining tables.

"So, how was she?" Laguna didn't bother looking up from his giant calculator as Garnet disappeared into the kitchen with the final load of dishes.

"She picked it all up pretty quick. She's polite to customers. Yeah. She's alright." I shrugged.

"You guys can head off if you want. Tell Rinoa that myself and Rin will clean down the kitchen. It's quarter to nine. Can you tell Raine that I'll probably be late back, and hand these out." He gestured to the brown envelopes which contained our pay.

Picking them up and heading into the kitchen I handed the envelope to everyone. Rinoa peeked inside hers and let out a small squeal.

"Thank you." Garnet smiled, slipping it into her piny.

I told them what Laguna had said and we collected our belongings and left.

Rinoa lived a few houses down from me, so we walked back together. Garnet lived behind the academy so she bid us good night and left.

"I can't believe those two." Rinoa grumbled.

"Did you expect any less?"

She laughed. "Not really. You would think I would be used to it by now. It still shocks me."

"They love each other really."

It was nine o'clock when I arrived back and Rikku was waiting patiently on my doorstep bang on time. The darkness was creeping up slowly and the streetlights flickered on.

"It's getting cold." She complained.

"I'll soon heat you up." I grinned, letting her in.

Raine, my step-mother, was watching TV in the sitting room when we entered. "Dad's cashing up. He's gonna be late!" I called through. There was no reply so I assumed she must have dosed off.

I motioned for Rikku to go upstairs, and I wandered down the hall to the kitchen, discarding my jacket and bag on the floor. I opened the fridge and grabbed two cans of fizzy juice, before retiring upstairs.

Rikku was sat on my bed, shivering slightly. I closed the door, handed her a can and placed mine down on the dresser. I closed the dark blue curtains and sat down next to her, taking a gulp from the can.

"Where's Gippal?"

"At his cousin's watching a movie." Her face was emotionless.

I lay back on the bed, stretching out. "Lets get down to business." I smirked.

* * *

><p>I felt like a dope walking into the academy with my uniform on. Jet black with gold bands around it. Everyone else was in the same boat. Tidus had cancelled football practice, so I had a free period first thing.<p>

"Probably due to the whack that Cloud gave him!" Zidane laughed.

"Great aim!" I agreed.

"Hey, Squall." Rinoa greeted me, sitting down at the table. "Seeing as we have a free period, I thought we could work on that alchemy, huh?"

"Sure thing." I pulled my books from my bag and smoothed the sheet out in front of me.

Rinoa was quick at getting to work and I gazed at my books, filling in the blanks as best I could. Rinoa's handwriting was neat compared to my scribble. The boys continued chatting casually, mainly about girls. I could see Rinoa roll her eyes and she scoffed, calling them immature under her breath. I had to agree when the conversation moved onto who had the biggest rack in our year. (It was a toss up between Tifa and Lulu).

"Okay, I'm done. Let me see yours."

I slid the piece of paper over to her, and she scanned it, not missing a single word

"That looks good." She smiled, squinting at the scribbled scrawl.

"You working tonight?"

"Yep. I'm just praying there's no commotion between Rin and Cid again." Her voice trailed off as I spied Rikku and Gippal walking into the cafeteria. She spotted me and looked away, shamefully. A naughty thought crossed my mind and I shifted in my seat.

"Tell me you aint tapping that?" Wakka whispered in amazement as he followed my gaze. "That right there is playing with fire!"

"Oh, there's Rikku. I'll catch ya later." Rinoa picked up her books and left.

"Who's playing with fire?" Irvine rolled up, plopping himself down beside me.

"He's only banging Rikku." Wakka chuckled.

I placed my head in my hands. Fucking great. I thought.

"Whoa!" Zell exclaimed leaning over. "You think that's bad? Wait for it."

"CHICKEN-WUSS!" Seifer screamed standing up from his table.

"Run!" I shouted as we all quickly dispersed from the canteen.

"Have you heard the news?" Cloud rushed up, looking all anxious as we wandered down the corridor. "They've cancelled football this term!"

"What?" I cried. "Why?"

"Apparently the other teams are all snowed in, thus resulting in no tournaments."

"Fuck sake!" Wakka declared.

"As if that wasn't bad enough, all seniors are required to attend drama."

"Drama?" I raised my eyebrow.

"They start casting for some drama play next week." Cloud shook his head.

"This is bloody great." Wakka moaned.

I was more than relieved when the last bell rang signalling the end of the school day. I quickly changed into my works uniform and ran out as fast as I could. The shock was still in my system. A whole season without football. I was miserable to say the least.

Rinoa had arrived at work before me, chatting casually to Laguna.

"Oh, son." He held up a silver foil and threw it at me. "Next time, you might want to be a little more discreet about your encounters." He winked at me and I gazed at the silver foil realising that it was a condom wrapper. Fuck.

Rinoa had her head low, shuffling her feet about awkwardly. She smiled weakly at me and vanished into the kitchen.

"You know, there's no point in you being here tonight. I'm sure we can manage if you want a day off."

I thought about it for a minute and accepted.

A cool breeze blew over my forehead as I begun the familiar fifteen minute walk home. A few rain droplets landed on my head and I hurried down the road, picking up pace.

Pushing the door open, Raine greeted me from the kitchen. "Dinner at seven." She said, without looking round.

I hung my jacket up and carried my books up to my room. Raine had been cleaning again. The bed was made up nice and neat and my clothes had been placed in the dresser. I closed the door, dropped my bag and sprawled out on my double bed, stretching and yawning loudly. I got up finally and walked to the top of the stairs. "Is there any hot water?" I called down.

"Yeah, there should be some!"

Wandering down the top lobby to the bathroom at the end, I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and locked the door. I ran myself a bath and stripped off, viewing my body in the full length mirror. Not bad. I thought. My brown hair flopped about my blue eyes awkwardly. I glanced at my muscles. I was skinny, but there was no denying the muscle I had spent years building up. Remembering my bath I turned off the water and slipped in, sinking down in utter relaxation. I was finally unwinding when my phone went off. Mumbling under my breath I got out the bath and dried myself off, wrapping the towel around my waist. Pulling my phone out of my jeans pocket I scanned the text that I had received.

"Rents awa, 4 wknd! slpovr Wakkas! Brng bze!"

I chuckled to myself at his appalling spelling, but replied none the less.

Getting dressed I decided to hit the books when my phone went off again. Once more I scanned it. It was Tifa.

"You, me, Zell, movie? Xoxo"

Well there went my plans.

"Which 1 x"

"Thornberry's Mania? Xoxo"

"Cnt, its 18 :( x"

"Run, chocobo run? Xoxo"

"2 childish x"

"Hell on Bikanel? Xoxo"

"Lks rubbish! X"

"U R IMPOSSIBLE!"

I chuckled at her last reply.

In the end we decided to see Hell on Bikanel, about a bunch of people shipwrecked on a deserted island. It was meant to be funny. Yeah right. The funniest thing was when Zell sneeze farted during a silent part. I almost fell off my seat in stitches. Needless to say Tifa was not amused. Come to think of it, neither was Zell. I guess that made it funnier.

It was half eight and the days were getting shorter. Rikku had text once more asking to meet up and once again, I arrived home to see her perched on the concrete step snuggled into her jacket.

"You missed dinner." Raine scolded as I wandered past the living room. "I'll heat it up later." Yet again I grabbed two drinks from the fridge and wandered upstairs. I stopped outside my sisters room, where music was blaring. "Close your door, Ellone!" I scowled at her, shouting in her open door. Her boyfriend, Graav, a sixth form at my school, closed the door with a smirk. His greasy blonde hair was gelled back and he peered at everyone with his beedy blue eyes, down his long beak like nose.

"Was that Ellone?" Rikku asked casually slipping out of her bomber jacket.

I nodded, enjoying the way she tried to tease me. Her bra showed through her low cut top and her tight, black skirt barely covering her butt cheeks. She took off her boots and perched on the edge of the bed. I closed the door and handed her the drink. Once again I closed the curtains before glugging down the fizzy juice.

It was only polite to walk her to the door and say goodnight.

"This is becoming a regular thing." My dad observed, standing by the entrance of the living room. "Is she your girlfriend?"

I turned and rolled my eyes at him, raising an eyebrow. "She has a boyfriend." I stated casually.

He frowned. "That's wrong."

I shrugged. "Her choice." I mumbled. "Besides. A boy has needs."

"Yes he does. He also has two hands. Pick one."

I chuckled to myself.

* * *

><p>Thursday had crept it's way up, and I was stuck at work, cleaning the place up.<p>

"I'm off." Laguna declared.

"Me too." Rin echoed from the landing.

"Pub?" Laguna guessed.

"Pub!" Rin grinned, wiping his brown and running a hand through his short, light brown hair.

"You and Garnet will be alright tidying up here, won't you?"

I nodded, unamused.

"Good. And whatever you do, don't call Rinoa. It's her day off. That poor girl needs one!"

"I'm not entirely dumb, Dad."

"I'm just saying."

The two men grabbed their coats and headed out the door, biding good night to Garnet.

My gaze rested on her, before making my way into the kitchen. There wasn't much that needed done anyway. Just the dishes.

Garnet came through with the last tray and placed it in the sink.

"Are you alright?" I thought to ask. She had been very quiet the past week in school.

"Not really." She whispered, her face falling.

"Do you want a cuddle? A cuddle always makes everything better?"

She looked up at me, a few tears escaping from her hazel eyes, and nodded.

I pulled her towards me gently, and she slowly wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't get over how tiny she was, her head just sitting at my chest.

"Seifer's been cheating on me." She spoke finally, brushing away her tears.

"He has?" I couldn't say I wasn't surprised. Out of all the guys at school, he and Tidus both had a problem keeping it in their pants.

"With some girl in our class."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name. He wouldn't tell me." She gripped onto me tighter.

"His loss." I tried sympathetically, although sympathy was not my strong point.

"I guess." She gazed up at me, trying to smile.

"It is." I stated. "Anyone would be lucky to have a girl like you on their arm!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think?" Her face brightened up and she blushed slightly.

"Of course I do! Smart, pretty and a hell of a lot better off without Seifer Almasy! I bet he has a small dick."

She giggled, which turned into a laugh. "You're not far wrong!"

"Keep your chin up. You'll find better."

She nodded, her eyes becoming fixated on mine. Her small hands had reached for the top of my blouse and she pulled me down gently to meet her lips.

I inhaled deeply, admiring her vanilla perfume, before slipping my tongue inside hers.

She pulled me down further until we were lying on the floor, and started unbuttoning my blouse, slipping it off. I pulled hers over her head and my eyes widened, taking in her half naked body. She kicked her trousers off, and I was quick to do the same, urgently needing a release from the girl that had been playing on my mind since I'd met her.

My tongue quickly found between her legs, and she tried to push me away, but I continued regardless until she gave in. I don't know what she was used to, but I enjoyed teasing a girl until they came, and she did just that.

I slipped in easily, going gentle so that I didn't hurt her. Her skin felt smooth beneath my touch and as I got the rhythm going we began to sweat slightly. I didn't hear Rin come back in.

By now Garnet was quite literally screaming in ecstasy, and I wasn't sure I was going to last if she never hurried up.

"Am I interrupting?" Rin spoke, as I finally collapsed on top of Garnet.

We both lay there in shock for a moment, before scrambling for our clothes in a moment of terror.

"I forgot my wallet." He picked it up from the kitchen shelf and hurried out, a big grin plastered on his face. No doubt he would tell my dad.

"What rotten luck." Rinoa's expression escaped my lips.

"This was a mistake." Garnet admitted, a look of disgust on her face as she pulled her clothes back on.

"Yeah." I lied, following suite.

Before I knew it Friday had made it's way around and I was stuck in social dancing for the last period. Laguna and Raine were driving Ellone back to Bevelle university, as she had left her books, and they had departed earlier in the morning. The sleepover at Wakka's worked out pretty well as the restaurant was closed for the weekend, which meant no work.

Everyone else in the social dance class was improving, Mr Auron was especially impressed with how well Barret had come along. He no longer dragged (literally!) Quistis along the floor, but rather danced with her. I, on the other hand, was going no where fast. The steps confused me, I couldn't stop looking at the ground and even trying to dance in rhythm with the music was a no-go!

"It's fine." Rinoa constantly repeated. "We all learn at our own paces." But I could tell I was a crappy partner, and I needed to pull something drastic out of the bag before the end of term.

"Folks, please remember to come here instead of football and cheerleading and free periods, blah blah, starting first thing on Monday. We have a play to practice for the end of term!"

Loud groans echoed around the gym, and I was more than happy to say that mine was one of them.

I arrived early at Wakka's to set up a table for the booze. Entering his small cottage a familiar smell of lemon hit my nose. His mother was obsessed with the stuff. Air fresheners scattered everywhere she could find the space. His living room was very spacious. A two seater couch hugged the north wall and another one at the west. A small TV was perched on a unit in the corner and a thick brown rug was placed randomly in the middle of the room over the cream carpet. I vaguely remember Wakka telling me about his juice accident being the reason the rug was there. Pictures lined nearly every room in the house. Each one of their family. We pushed the small dining table on the south of the living room up against the wall, and I helped Wakka carry the chairs to the cupboard under the stairs, where we placed them in the back.

"There! Now there's a space for everyone's sleeping bag!" He grinned proudly. We placed plastic cups along the table, surrounding the soft juice and the alcoholic beverages. Not long after doing this there was a small knock at the door.

"Could you get that for me? I'm gonna bring my CD player down." Wakka said, vanishing up the wooden staircase.

"Hey." A group of girls smiled at me as I let them in. I was just about to close the door when I spied Zell and the guys wandering up the road. "We came fully prepared!" Irvine grinned, producing the largest bottle of Snakes Venom I'd ever seen in my life.

"Okay, let's get this rolling!" Wakka chuckled, plugging the CD player in and turning the music on.

"Oh, Wakka. Have you got any food?"

"Sure Rinoa, it's in the kitchen. Squall, give her a hand will you?"

I followed her down the hallway into the small kitchen space. The plates of crisps and cocktail sausages were sitting on the worktop.

"There's some more stuff in the cupboard." I mentioned to her. Rinoa was dressed very pretty. Her make up was done and she was wearing a short flowing dark brown dress and black heels. I helped her carry the food out and was surprised by the turnout.

I glanced around and my heart skipped slightly. Was that…Garnet? Her long black hair had been curled and pinned to the side. She was wearing casual denim shorts with black tights and one pink and one yellow trainer with a tight white tee on top. Once again I couldn't get over how tiny she was.

"Best part? Seifer aint invited BABY!" Zell yelled enthusiastically downing a large drink.

"Pace yourself, boy." Zidane warned him.

"Who invited her?" Barret huffed, motioning to Quistis. "Well that's put me off my night." He pouted.

The party was underway with drinking games quickly taking place in almost every corner of the room. Irvine had convinced a select few to join him in a game of strip poker, while everyone else danced about wildly downing more and more alcohol.

"Hey, everyone! How about a game of spin the bottle?" Wakka turned the music down slightly. "Alright, come and sit in a circle."

"Wakka man!" Irvine complained. "I was just getting into this game!" His eyes scanned over the few cleavages that were on display.

"Get your ass down here, Irvine! Everyone's to play. To make it less time consuming, we're gonna have three games going at once cause there's quite a lot of us."

"Just another way of speeding up the process of getting off with people then." Quistis raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, who's going first? Whooo-Tidus!"

He grinned wildly.

"If it lands on a the same sex then it goes to the first opposite sex on your left, ok?"

Everyone nodded, still sipping at their drinks, watching in anticipation as the bottle stopped.

"Alright, Aeris. You're up."

A pretty, small, slender girl with long light brown hair and green eyes smiled shyly and stood up. She was a cheerleader and she followed Tidus up the stairs to occupy one of the rooms.

"Ten minutes, you hear?" Wakka shouted after them.

The bottle spun again. Irvine and Quistis. And again, Selphie and…ME?

My back was patted as I led the very petite brunette upstairs. Her aqua green eyes brimmed with enthusiasm and she giggled.

A door was open leading into his guest's bedroom. Selphie was quick to close the door. I stood there awkwardly, scratching my head, scanning her up and down. She had a cute smile, and the tight yellow dress she wore hugged around her curves.

"So Whatcha wanna do?" She asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged and she giggled walking closer towards me.

"Am I cute?" She asked, her words slurring slightly.

I shrugged again. What kind of a question was that? Before I knew it she was on her tiptoes with her lips against mine pulling me close.

"Okay, maybe that's enough." I broke the sloppy embrace and flung open the door, heading back down stairs.

"Hey, that was quick! What did you two do in there?" Wakka teased.

"Ugh! Never mind. This game is stupid." I muttered, pouring myself a large drink. "I'm going for a smoke." I walked through to the kitchen and opened the door, stepping out into the evening dusk. Tifa had followed me out.

"Light?" She asked as I took a long draw. I handed it to her and placed it back in my pocket when she was done.

"Do you think I'm in there with Tidus?" She smirked.

"Why would you want to be?" I groaned at her.

"He'd cocky. I like that in a guy." She flashed a wicked smile.

"Whatever."

By three o'clock everyone had crashed out in the living room. Everyone except me. I lay there in my sleeping bag tossing and turning, but it was no use. My body did not want to sleep. I sat up and glanced around the dark room. There was bodies scattered everywhere and I observed that Wakka was snoring rather loudly. Making my way upstairs to the bathroom I stopped when I heard a noise. Someone was crying. I pushed open the bedroom door and spied a small figure huddled up beside the window.

"Are you ok?" I called out, edging my way forward. I crouched down and leaned beside them.

"I'm fine." Rikku replied.

Although it was dark I could see her wipe the tears from her face. I did not see her downstairs. Then again, the amount of booze I put away I wasn't surprised.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Without warning she flung her arms around me and sobbed quietly. "You're gonna hate me!" She wailed.

Although I felt nothing for the girl, at that moment, for just a second, I did feel pity.

She whispered something that I couldn't make out.

"Eh?" I muttered.

She lifted her head and gazed at me. Black lines were smeared down her tear stained cheeks. Her swirly green Al-Bhed eyes filling up again. "I'm pregnant." She exclaimed, gulping back the tears.

I paused, frowning in confusion. "Well, I hope you and Gippal have a happy life together." I sighed. "But what's this got to do with me?" I expressed my confusion.

She peered up at me.

"No!" I gasped. "No way!" I shook my head wildly and stood up. I pulled out. Well I tried to. But that was months ago. Before summer. I turned back to Rikku. She had her legs in an embrace, hugging them tightly and sobbing.

"I'm in deep shit!" I muttered.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I must of fallen asleep, because before I knew it Wakka was shaking me wildly.

"Gippal's here!" He hissed at me, as I tried in vain to swipe him with my hand.

"So?" I mumbled, burying my face deeper in the pillow.

"So, his girlfriend is lying naked beside you!" He groaned, shaking me again.

My eyes flew open. Fuck! "Rikku! Rikku! Wake up!" I shook her and her bleary eyes opened, yawning loudly. "Gippal's here!"

I'd never seen someone get dressed so quickly in my life. But she did. Wakka had left to keep Gippal busy, and I lazily pulled my clothes on, wandering down stairs after I was sure they left.

"That was a close one!" Wakka chuckled, pouring himself a large glass of water, as I stood at the door smoking.

The majority of the party goers were still crashed out.

"Wakka." I began, pondering how to phrase my question. "I've gotten myself in a bit of…trouble." I sighed, mentally swatting at the revelation of the night before.

"Oh no. Is it money?" He came out and joined me.

"No."

"Drugs?"

"No.""Alcohol?"

I sighed. "No." I shook my head.

"Sex?"

I paused. "No." I said finally. "Just forget it."

"I wouldn't worry. The world has a funny way of sorting you out." He smiled.

I braved it, walking up the familiar street to my townhouse. I was gonna tell Laguna and ask him what he thought I should do.

"GET OUT!" I heard my dad scream, as a tall boy was flung from our front door.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, taking in the scene.

Graav had a bloody lip. Ellone hung off his arm howling.

"Laguna, calm down." My step mother, Raine placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "The neighbours are watching. Let's go back inside."

He shook her hand away gruffly. "I DON'T CARE IF THE NEIGHBOURS ARE WATCHING!" He screeched. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED, AND THAT IS FINAL!" He pulled Raine inside and slammed the door.

My jaw hit the floor. That was the first time I had ever seen my dad lose his temper and that man could take a lot of shit.

"What are you looking at, Punk?" Graav threatened, wrapping his arms around my sister.

I chuckled in amusement. "If only you knew." I turned and wandered back down the road. Now wasn't the best time to bug Laguna.

I somehow found myself outside Rinoa's door, rapping on it gently.

Her face lit up when she seen me, with that warm smile I was no stranger to.

"Come in."

I stepped in the small cottage and the smell of strong coffee nearly made me gag. "Your parents around?"

She shook her head and I watched as her light brown highlights that framed her face fell down her rosy cheeks. "Work. Mum should be back in half an hour or so." She tilted her head, scanning over me. "Was there something you wanted?"

I had to tell someone. My face pretty much had "doomed" written across it. I paused, yet again trying to find the words. "My sister's getting married." I babbled, mentally kicking myself for being so weak.

"That's-" I could see her struggle to find the words. "Cool?"

"I just came to warn you that dad's in a bad mood about it. I don't think the air will clear by Monday, for work."

"Thanks for the heads up." She paused.

"Rikku's pregnant." I mumbled, hanging my head.

"Really? That little liar!"

"Huh?" I looked up, searching her eyes for answers.

"I spoke to her a few days ago and she said she hadn't even slept with him yet."

I felt the colour drain from my face and gulped hard, trying to get rid of the knot that had suddenly formed in the back of my throat.

Rinoa's face fell. "It's yours isn't it?" She turned away and walked through the living room to the kitchen.

I followed her, watching as she leaned against the counter trying to steady herself.

"I fucked up." I sighed, and rubbed my face. "I don't know what to do." I confessed finally.

I could see her force a smile. "Phone the doctors. The one beside St. Midgar park is open on a Saturday. They should give you an appointment immediately. You know, it being such a sketchy area and all."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't need to see a doctor. Apart from feeling slightly hung-over, I'm fine."

She sighed impatiently. "No, for Rikku. For an ultrasound? To make sure she is actually pregnant?"

"Ah."

I pulled out my phone and punched in the number that Rinoa gave me.

"Any luck?" She asked when I joined her in the kitchen.

"They can fit me in this afternoon." I grumbled.

She handed me a cup of tea.

"That good." She took a sip out of her own cup.

"I don't know what to do." I confessed. "If I knew she wasn't sleeping with Gippal, I would of never-"

"Fucked her?" Rinoa offered. Her tone of voice was sharp and abrupt. "I take it Laguna doesn't know."

I shook my head. "Don't mention anything, eh?"

* * *

><p>It was weird sitting in the cold waiting room of the hospital with Rikku beside me. I don't think I'd ever been anywhere with her in public, let along one of the slummiest areas in Lindblum. The hospital seemed alright though. Clean enough, apart from the fact that it stunk of disinfectant. Other than the drunk passed out on one of the waiting area seats, the hospital was empty of patients.<p>

I glanced round at Rikku. I was surprised when she agreed to come. It was awkward on the bus ride over and no one spoke. She was shaking slightly. Her long silky blonde hair clinging to her face.

"Rikku Gauld?" A tall, young man appeared out of nowhere.

Rikku looked up and nodded.

"This way."

He led us into a small nearby room, and I felt intimidated by some of the equipment there.

"Take a seat." He gestured to the bed.

She sat down awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

The man had a clipboard in his hands and he examined it carefully. "I'll just need to ask you a few questions first." He explained. I sat down on the old torn chair at the side of the bed and watched as he closed the door.

"When was your last period?" He pulled out a pen from his white jacket and began taking notes, not bothering to look at her.

"Erm." Rikku began. I could see her struggle to find her thoughts. "A few months ago?" She offered.

The man raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure." She added. "I've had some bleeding, but nothing major that could be passed off as a period." She continued.

The doctor began scribbling.

"And when was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

She gulped nervously. "Twelve or thirteen weeks ago?"

"Have you experienced any vomiting, nausea, frequent urination?"

She shook her head. "No." She said firmly.

"Right okay. Lie down on the bed for me."

Rikku obeyed, as the doctor placed the clipboard down on a small table.

"I'm just going to perform a simple ultrasound and we'll go from there. If there's no foetus present, then I'll take a blood sample to test for pregnancy, as it might be too soon to tell." He pulled Rikku's t-shirt up and squeezed some gel onto her belly, and began running a small device over it.

I watched in awe as an image flicked onto the screen. It was all blurry and I couldn't make anything out.

The doctor frowned. "That's strange." He muttered, glancing at the clipboard.

"Oh my god!" Rikku squealed. "Am I dying?"

The doctor chuckled. "No, dear." He replied, turning his attention back to the screen. "You said your last period was three months ago?" He asked again, not taking his attention away from the flickering black and white image.

"Yeah." Rikku confirmed.

He took the device away and pulled some paper towels from the desk and gestured for Rikku to clean herself up.

"According to my scan, you're nearly seven months pregnant." He declared finally.

"What?" The shocked tone left my mouth.

"That's fine. When can I get an abortion?" Rikku sighed.

The doctor shook his head and frowned.

"Rikku!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Don't you understand what he's saying?"

She shook her head. "I want an abortion." She stated stubbornly.

"You're too far gone for that." The doctor replied, collecting a piece of paper from the small printer and handing it to her.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that in just over eight weeks, you're going to give birth!" I groaned, annoyed at how stupid the girl really was.

"What? No!" Rikku grinned, thinking we were joking. "I'm not that far on, surely? I mean I still have a flat stomach, I've never been sick and I've still had periods up until a few months ago.""The reason you haven't got a bump is because the baby is lying too far back, near your spine. Some woman bleed throughout their entire pregnancy with no problems and experience no morning sickness or pregnancy symptoms."

Rikku shook her head and the room was silent for a moment before she burst out into tears.

I just stood there awkwardly. I didn't know what to do. My body was numb with shock.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor offered, nodding to the paper that was gripped tightly in her hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl." He smiled.

I was sweating profusely as I walked in the door, the small photo in my jacket pocket. Rinoa was beside me, and she squeezed my shoulder tightly, smiling for comfort.

Dad was in the living room, watching TV. I cleared my throat, signalling my presence.

"Dad?" I asked, sitting down on the adjacent cream sofa. Rinoa hovered in the doorway, nodding at me to continue.

"I have something to tell you."

"You're getting married?" He huffed, his gaze fixated on his programme.

"Rikku's pregnant." I said finally. The words stuck coming out of my throat, and I gulped at the forming lump.

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah, alright."

"You're going to be a grandfather." Rinoa piped up, as I placed the small photo on the armchair beside him.

He glanced down at it. "Why am I not even surprised." He shook his head angrily. His words were slightly slurred, and it was then I noted the large bottle of snakes venom, tucked under the cushion. He began muttering something and I motioned Rinoa upstairs.

"He took it better than I expected." Rinoa sighed as we entered my room.

"He's been drinking." I shook my head in disgust. "Oh Rinoa! What am I gonna do?" I yawned rubbing my eyes wearily. I went over and closed the door before raiding my desk drawer for a much needed cigarette. There was nothing but an empty packet. Then I remembered I needed to buy more.

"You're going to be a dad, Squall." Rinoa declared. "You're gonna need all the help you can get." She offered me a smile.

"I don't have room in my life for a baby!" I moaned, falling on my bed.

"If you're responsible enough to spread your legs, then you're responsible enough to deal with the consequences." Rinoa piped up.

I threw a pillow at her, which missed and knocked a book off my side unit, which fell to the floor with a big thud.

"That could of hit me!" Rinoa huffed, crossing her arms.

"Pity it missed." I mumbled.

She laughed and perched herself at the edge of my bed, producing a packet of cigarettes.

"I pinched them from my dad this morning." She smiled, handing me one.

"Never had you down as a bad girl." I raised my eyebrows and sat up.

After smoking the fags out the window, Rinoa hopped down from my dresser and made her way over to the door.

"Bring me back juice." I called after her.

I lay on the bed, and produced the small photo that the doctor had given me. I traced the outline of the baby with my fingers and sighed. You could clearly make out the outline of it in the black and white blob once you knew what you were looking for. It was pretty smart actually. I never heard Rinoa return upstairs, and jumped slightly when I seen her at the door.

"Have you thought of names yet?" She asked, handing me the cold can of fizz. She proceeded to close the door and sit down beside me.

"There's no point. Rikku wants it put up for adoption."

She took the small photo from me and eyed it meaningfully. "Boy or girl?" She asked.

"Girl."

"That's cute."

"Not really. Would have preferred a boy." I winced. The words had left my mouth before I had realised.

"Ah."

"What I mean is, if I ever wanted kids, which I don't, a boy would have been nice." I stuttered.

"Shame. You'd make a good dad." She handed the picture back to me, and I placed it on my bedside table.

"Kids are just an expense that no one can afford." I mumbled glumly.

"Is that what you're worried about? The money?" She almost laughed as she spoke.

"Well obviously. I mean, I don't have the space for a baby, or the money to buy it toys, and games."

Rinoa shook her head and nudged me. "As long as they have love, children thrive no matter what." She stated.

I paused, scanning her. "How do you know so much?"

"I've been looking into childcare courses at Midgar Uni." She admitted.

"Aren't you going to Zanerkand, with the rest of us?"

"I can't afford it." She huffed. "It would take me another two years just to afford Midgar."

"Oh." I had forgotten that her parents weren't paying for her tuition fees, and felt bad, as Rinoa was a very bright girl who deserved a decent education.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you should keep this baby. Even if Rikku doesn't want her, you can do it on your own." The optimism oozed from her voice.

I laughed. "Yeah right. I couldn't even if I wanted to!"

"So you admit, you want to, right?"

"No way! You're putting words in my mouth!"

She laughed, and I pushed her onto the floor.

"That was sore!" She complained, frowning.

"Don't be a wimp!"

Before I could say anything else, she had grabbed my arm and yanked me down beside her. "That was kinda sore." I mumbled, shifting about to ease the pain in my butt.

"Told ya!"

There was a small knock on the door.

"Squall?" Raine called.

"Yeah?" I rose up and opened it.

"I heard a commotion from downstairs. Is everything ok?" She asked, obviously not caring. She brushed her long black hair from her dark blue eyes, her hands clutching the phone. I towered over my step-mother's petite frame, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I lied.

She frowned, obviously not believing me. "There's someone on the phone for you." She handed it to me, and walked back down the landing to go downstairs.

"Hello?" I pressed the small receiver up against my ear.

"Squall?"

"Yeah."

"It's Rikku."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I've been going over the dates that the doctor gave me, and some things just don't add up." The high voice of Rikku began.

"Like what?" I was getting confused.

There was a long pause.

"We weren't sleeping together when I got pregnant." Her voice mumbled.

"So…"

"You're not the dad." She sighed impatiently.

My spirits lifted. "That's great!"

"Yeah?"

I thought for a moment. "But then, who is?

"Goodbye, Squall."

"No, Rikku wait! Who's the dad?"

"None of your business!"

"Seeing as I took the blame for it, I think the least you can do is tell me!" I frowned, the annoyance made clear in my tone.

"Seifer." The line went dead.

"You're not the dad?"

I turned to face Rinoa, forgetting she was there.

"Nah, she said the date's don't match up. I threw my phone down and closed the door.

"That's great then!" Rinoa squealed excitedly.

"My thoughts exactly!"Before I knew what was happening, I found myself in a tight embrace with Rinoa. She had thrown her arms around me, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Take it easy." I grinned, pulling her away.

"Let's celebrate!"

"And do what?"

She grabbed a hold of my shoulder's and bounced into my arms, wrapping her legs around me tightly.

"What am I? A free-for-all?" I moaned, grinning like crazy. I wasn't about to pass up a good shag, and Rinoa made it clear on many occasions that she was up for it.

She pressed her lips against mine gently and I manoeuvred over to the bed and lay her down.

Her cold fingers tugged gently at my jeans, and undid the button, while I pulled her top off, throwing it to the side.

I broke the kiss momentarily to take my t-shirt off, and continued on, as her hands made their way down my boxers.

"Stop." I moaned after a while, as her hand continued going up down.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, taking her hand away.

My face blushed red, for the first time ever. "You're hands were cold." I lied, kissing her neck.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I began kissing down her body, pulling her black skirt and pants off, and kissing down the inside of her legs. My tongue quickly found the right spot and I nibbled and licked it gently, before quickening the pace. She was already wet when I started, which was half the battle sometimes, but an extra warm up didn't do any harm.

"Stop!" She moaned loudly, and I pulled my mouth away and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're hands were cold." She mocked, laughing at me.

I frowned, and carried, on, her loud, yet soft moans making me continue on, until finally she'd reached the peak of her ecstasy.

"You're turn now." She grinned.

"Rinoa, really-"

"Lie back." She pushed me down, and tugged hard at my jeans.

I protested, trying desperately to hold onto them, but she was too quick

"Rinoa, no!" I stammered, but the damage was already done. Almost two seconds after she had placed her mouth over me, I had came.

"Fuck sake!" I blushed furiously, dabbing at the wet patch on the sheet with my t-shirt.

She giggled, before climbing on top.

I'd managed to last a good bit longer that time. But as soon as I'd heard her moan and felt the squeeze around me, I'd once again lost control.

"God. Is it eight already?" Rinoa exclaimed, dressing quickly.

"No. That clock's wrong. It's only six." I tossed my soiled t-shirt to the ground and pulled my boxers and jeans on, before raiding my dresser for another t-shirt.

"I have to go, soon."

"Do you not want to stay for dinner?"

"Ooh, do you wine and dine all of your conquests?" Rinoa teased.

"Nah, just the screamers."

She smirked at me sarcastically and I continued dressing. She had been quite vocal, and I was scared they would guess what we were up to downstairs. Not that I cared anyway.

"There's enough for Rinoa, isn't there?" I asked, as we walked into the living room.

The smell of strong coffee filled my nose.

"Now you're sister's fucked off to live with Gravy, there's enough for an army!" Laguna huffed from his usual spot on the sofa. He gulped down the last of his coffee and placed it beside three other empty mugs.

"Graav." I corrected.

He turned and glared at me, and then Rinoa and then started grinning wildly. "You don't half pick 'em boy!" He laughed.

I shook my head desperately, signalling him to shut up.

Raine reappeared with another cup of coffee and handed it to Laguna. "Oh do leave him be. Remember when we were that age?" She sighed dreamily, before turning her attention to the TV screen.

"Yeah, but at least you didn't scream like all of the one's he's taken back!" Laguna howled in laughter.

I watched Raine frown at him.

"Rikku doesn't scream!" I defended myself, forgetting Rinoa sitting beside me.

"But all the other's have. Aeris, Yuffie, Garnet and now Rinoa! I tell you Son, it must be a Leonheart thing, because I used to do this thing to women with my tongue that-"

"Oh do shut up!" Raine scolded, smacking him over the back of the head.

"Ow!" He complained. "I was merely giving the boy a few pointers!"

"Oh yeah, well maybe you should give him a heads up on divorce, cause that's where you're heading if you don't knock it off!" She stormed back through to the kitchen

"She's just hormonal." Laguna mumbled.

"You shagged Garnet?" Rinoa's face fell.

I turned to her, struggling to find the words.

"Shag her? He fucked the brains out of that one! Imagine Rin's face when he walks back into work after forgetting his wallet, only to find these two riding like crazy on the kitchen-!"

"Dad! SHUT UP!" I groaned, grimacing like hell.

"You did her at work?" Rinoa shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I can't believe men sometimes!"

"Hey, don't even pretend to be innocent!" I shot back. "Seifer, Tidus, Zell and even Wakka! That's hardly worthy of the innocent card!"

She glared at me hotly. "I never pretended to be innocent! At least I never did it on the works floor!"

Laguna laughed. "Please, we all know you've been banging Rin for years in that place!"

Rinoa blushed wildly.

"Dinner's ready." Raine announced walking back into room. Her gaze wandered from the shocked look on my face, to the humiliated Rinoa, to the laughing drunk Laguna on the sofa.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Rinoa declared standing up. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>You know, reading it back, I'm really not happy with those darn sex scenes. If anyone thinks they can do better, please be my guest! You're welcome to it.<strong>

**That's chpt1 done. Onto Chpt2! **

**R&R!**


End file.
